Reading The Last Olympian
by robvdpjatov47
Summary: Some of the gang read The Last Olympian. Set after Third book Right before Fourth.Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN ANY PERCY JACKSON CHARACTERS BOOKS IT IS ALL RICK's
1. Im not at home anymore

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN PERCY JACKSON CHARACTERS BOOKS OR MOVIES NOR WILL I EVER OWN THEM THEY ARE RICKS.**

_ITALICS are thoughts_

* * *

**PERCY POV**

This was going to be the longest school year ever i already they are starting the orientation in the first week of June, they are going to be one of those schools that drag everything so, later today i have my " outing" with Annabeth, i don't know what to call it, do people even say outing anymore( maybe my mom says outing), but i do know that it is definitely NOT a date; I swear! Anyways, back on track… even though i have a "thing" with Annabeth after orientation i'm still having trouble getting up, because when i do, that means its real, i have to go to school. Out there … in the real world….where all the monsters want to eat me like a lunchable.

"Percy, come on, get ready you don't want to miss your first orientation at Goode do you?"my mom yelled

Truth was i did, but i wasn't going to say that because it would upset my mom if didn't at least try at this new school, apparently Mr. Blowfish...sorry Blofis, had to pull some strings to get me in… you know with all my expulsions and explosions.

As i was getting ready i felt like my room was getting hotter but i just brushed it off, i mean why would the room be getting hotter? Five minutes later, i ask my mom if she turned up the heat ,because at this point i'm boiling, but i get no response at all just silence. Then i hear a crash and a yell outside my door which is weird because my mom never yells, like ever. It gets even weirder when i hear a familiar voice yell ,

"Travis!" … T_ravis who? and why are they in my house?_ I realize i still don't have any pants on and quickly throw them on so i can check out what the heck is going on.

When i open my door all i can see is white. Then my eyes adjust a little bit and i see Travis Stoll, son of Hermes, being chased around the room by none other than Katie Gardner, daughter of Demeter,. That must've been the crash and yell. Tearing my eyes away from the amusing sight i realize that i'm not at home anymore and there is absolutely nothing in the room_ Not even a light? wheres all this dang white light coming? and what was that crash?_ While i'm wondering what the crash was, Katie finally sees me, stops beating on Travis and yells ,

"Percy!.what are you doing here?"

" I could ask you the same question." i say." what was that crash?" Katie instantly sends Travis a death glare of which he whimpers and tries to hide, but then notices there is nowhere to go and plops down on the then says

"It was us! He almost broke all of my bones falling on me.

_Ouch!_ " Oh." i say feeling awkward; with nothing to say i scan the room again and i see a door that i could swear wasn't there before.

"Come on." i say pulling out my trusty pen riptide in case there is somebody or something dangerous behind the door waiting for me.

I open the door and almost immediately a blade is in my face, i slash at it quickly and almost make a thrust towards whatever is in front of me, that is until i hear

"Percy," again and get a hug . It is only when i feel and see a flurry of blonde curls do i yell "Annabeth" and hug a minute or two someone clears their throat and Annabeth and i separate awkwardly with pink faces

I see Grover underwood, Clarisse La Rue, daughter of Ares, Connor Stoll, son of Hermes, a pretty girl i think is the head of the Aphrodite cabin and a burly kid that i think is a son of Hephaestus . I look in their room and see furniture and a table in the middle,

"Hey! How come you guy's room is special," i whine. I hear Annabeth mumble something that sounds alot like seaweed brain and grin at her. While i hear Travis yell in agreement to Connor.

* * *

If anyone reads this tell me if i should continue. If i continue i promise i will finish the whole book and not drop out.


	2. Why we are here, When my mom is?

**OK so i read that last chapter and i realized that it was extremely messed at times with grammar and wording. I will fix that in the future as much as i can .**

**Anyways since i got a couple reviews and a couple also followed and favorited this story(what!), i am continuing, you can expect most likely inconsistent updates, but don't take that negatively i will update twice somedays if i have time, but i won't take any longer than 5 days at a time to update. if i do just review telling me to hurry up and i will fix it. Now lets get to the story( sorry i don't think this one will be a reading one but the next definitely will)**

_ITALICS ARE THOUGHTS_

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN PERCY JACKSON BOOKS CHARACTERS OR ARE ALL RICK'S**

* * *

**PERCY POV**

After Travis finally calmed down about the rooms. Annabeth glared at me._what did i do?_

" So… Anyone know why we are here?" the burly guy said

" I don't know Charlie, but i need to get out of here." the pretty one said

_Oh, so i guess his name is charlie_

"Me too, i have to find Pan, i know i'm close." grover quickly slips in

Just then, the table in front of the couches turns bright white and i notice a piece of paper on it ,Annabeth instantly snatches it up and reads aloud" The Demigods in this room have a war coming soon, we have pulled you out of time into this room where no one can get to you. You will read this book made as an inside look on the coming war, to better prepare you for what is to come."

"Wait no one can get to us, what about my mom? Where is she?She was just in the other room when i was beamed here. " i start frantically looking around but it seems the only door is the one i came in _maybe i missed something in there_ i open the door and there is a huge fridge in the center of the room that was definitely not in the room before. Next to the fridge stood a woman that i quickly realized was my mom.

"Mom!" i yell

"Who? Percy! Where have you been? Everyone is looking every where for you. I thought you were hurt! Wait, why do you look so different? What happened to you?" she says panicked.

The questions bombarded me so quickly i only caught the last one " What do you mean i look different, after five minutes? Im sorry we won't make it to orientation." i say

"What orientation?"

"The orientation... for Goode high…. We were about to go, before we were beamed here I'm sorry to disappoint you i know Paul had to pull some stri- Whoa! Mom! Whats wrong? Are you ok, Annabeth help me! Whats going on, mom!?"

"She's just fainted, she's still breathing just wait for her to come to."Annabeth said

"What! Why would she faint? Nothings wrong?! "i yell worriedly

It takes about ten minutes to bring my mom in the other room onto one of the couches with the help of 'charlie'; to bring everyone else up to speed and for me to sufficiently start freaking out.

"Percy?" my mom mumbles confusedly after 20 minutes

"Im here mom, Im here." i whisper to her trying to comfort her but i only succeed in making her scrunch her eyebrows and mumble "Yes, but i think you are younger than you were when i saw you last." Annabeth gasps behind me. i ignore her and say," What do you mean?"

Annabeth answers that question for her announcing to the room, " She is from the future!"

"The future! Awesome! "the Stolls say at the same time

"This is so not awesome." i exclaim_ my mom is from the future, Who wrote that note? Who is behind this? and what did they say about a book?_ my eyes quickly dart to the table, where the paper showed up, I see a medium sized hard back book sitting there. When i try to grab it it shocks me, "Oww" i yell as Annabeth rolls her eyes and reaches for the book,but it shoots away from her into my moms lap like it was there all along.

"Ha! See it didn't want either of us" i say as Annabeth stares at the space where the book was just a moment ago before coming back with.

" Well how was i-"

**SALLY'S POV**

While Annabeth and Percy are arguing, I take a quick peek inside the book and see a small note in the corner. Reading it quickly while everyone is distracted and before anyone sees. I find out astonishingly that this whole group of kids are from three years ago and that i can't tell them anything about the war _and i so hoped that i had found Percy after three months of searching_ i quickly read the name at the bottom, only seeing an F, i put the note in my pocket and interrupt the two arguing, shouting " I think we should read the book."

"And why should we listen to you, lady?" a young muscular looking girl says to me _was she that the daughter of Ares Percy talked about? _

"Clarisse, back-off this is still my mom and you can't talk to her that way." Percy almost shouts, furiously.

"No, it's fine she is skeptical, sh-" "I think we should read the book too!" Annabeth interrupts me.

"Wait a minute!? No No No NO me and Connor are not reading a book!?"

"Connor and i", Annabeth mumbles.

Another young girl says, "i want to read it and it's about the future, Travis."

"Well that does sound pretty cool." he mutters "and if Katie wants to read it" he whispers under his breath when he thinks no one can hear him.

"Alright, so does anyone object to reading this book?"i ask.

"Wait, yes i wont be able to read it, its in English, right?"Percy says

i quickly check the book and realize that it is not in English, but in what appears to be Ancient Geek _figures i wont be able to read it_" No, i think it's in Greek actually, so all of you can read it."

"Listening is one thing, but now we have to read it too" 'connor' i think yells

"Yep I'll read first," Annabeth says eager to get started and almost snatches the book away from me, but then seems to realize that that's not something she should do and asks me for it.

I hand it to her and she opens it up and reads aloud"I Go Cruising with Explosives."

"What?!" I Yell

* * *

**So thank you annabeth lopez, Riptide18,and Princess of Flames for reviewing, and also thanks to Jack Potter, vlad980, annabeth lopez,and CoreyS120 for following/favoriting it. Tell me things you liked, didnt like. I tried To fix my horrible display of writing skills from last chapter. **

**Next Chapter should be up later today, if not really early tomorrow**


End file.
